oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spineweilder
first HA! 19:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Found some vandalism Found vandalism on Achievement diary cape (t) and was wondering if you could revert it back, thanks! Hurtado720 (talk) 21:41, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: OGGs Yeah, I was trying to put those ogg files on Quest but it didn't let me due to "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook", it'll be nice if you could do it though. Hurtado720 (talk) 21:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Strategies Could you make a Venenatis strategy page (and also make the tab things that are on major bosses like Araxxor on it) Funds (talk) 00:54, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I can get the strategies based on guides I see. I just tried making the Venentais strategy page (barely anything for suspicions) and this is what happened: *http://i.imgur.com/kbUSArl.png Hey The forum listing thing is broken. Any way to fix that? 13:22, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Forum A topic I've started. 16:12, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Stronghold Slayer Cave Current map is outdated; extra space was added containing 7 black dragons, 10/11 blue dragons and 8-11 black demon spawns. This extra area is accessed from an offshoot in one of the steel dragon areas. Funds (talk) 18:21, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any spines for sale? I'm enquiring for a... friend. 19:41, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Beat me to it. Nice vandalism revert speeds. :) Noreplyztalk 21:08, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Anti-meme? An edit I was trying to do on 3rd age kiteshield is somehow identified as harmful. Why is that? 20:42, October 11, 2015 (UTC) What is the problem with all the correct stuff you edit ? For example : Infused wand Ancient coin etc... I don't understand why you need to modify those. ex: The display case information reads as follows: "A battered and bent coin with Zamorakian markings. It bears the word 'Senntisten', which we believe to be the original name of the city, Saranthium, before it was rebuilt by those loyal to Saradomin. Partial numbers on the coin would indicate that it is from the year 3740, presumably from the 3rd Age." to "A battered and bent coin with Zamorakian markings. It bears the word 'Senntisten', which we believe to be the original name of the city, Saranthium, before it was rebuilt by those loyal to Saradomin. Partial numbers on the coin would indicate that it is from the year 3740, presumably from the 3rd Age." or The Infused wand is an item from the quest, What Lies Below. It must be brought to Surok Magis for him to prepare a spell.To create the infused wand, players must use the wand that Surok gives them on the chaos altar, with 15 chaos runes in their inventory. to The Infused wand is a members-only quest item used only in the What Lies Below quest. It is obtained by infusing an ordinary wand at the chaos altar with 15 chaos runes and is then given to Surok Magis. There's no typo problems and still you change the stuff, why ? Thanks for adding all images by the way, nice stuff ! Best regards 13:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) EDIT : Right, I can understand, keep up the awesome work ! please go here and push through my edit http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/In_Aid_of_the_Myreque?action=edit&section=3 this was my edit: . Then, ask Cornelius what to do and an option will appear to recruit him to work in the bank. Almost every edit I've ever tried to make has been flagged as "anti-meme". please fix or disable the anti-meme rule, it's ridiculous. Loggykins (talk) 09:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC)